Portable electronic devices, such as gaming devices, mobile telephones, portable televisions, electronic book reader devices, and the like, are becoming increasingly popular. These devices typically are powered by batteries. Many devices also include an alternating current (AC) power adapter that allow the devices to run on AC current from a receptacle, and may also be used to recharge the batteries of the device. Typically, AC adapters are designed for use with a particular type of receptacle standard (e.g., prong configuration, power rating, and frequency). Some existing AC travel adapters include provisions that allow the adapters to be used with multiple different electrical plug standards.
Users often store or transport portable electronic devices along with their AC adapters in a carrying case or backpack, for example. Because most AC adapters have prongs that protrude from the adapter to be plugged into an outlet, the prongs are often bent or damaged during transport. The protruding prongs may also cause damage to a screen or housing of the portable electronic device.
Users often unplug AC adapters by pulling on a cord of the AC adapter adjacent to a plug. However, unplugging an AC adapter by pulling on the cord adjacent to the plug has the potential to damage the cord, possibly resulting in a fault, short, or even electrical shock to the user.